


Утро

by Drist_Oren



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Season 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: Утро с Дэнни Рэндом
Relationships: Ward Meachum/Danny Rand
Kudos: 1





	Утро

— Доброе утро! Проснись и пой!  
Несмотря на горячий липкий воздух, Уорд, не открывая глаз, плотнее замотался в простыню.  
— Солнце светит…  
— Дэнни, здесь всегда светит солнце, — промычал Уорд в подушку. — Мы вернулись сегодня в четыре утра.  
— Уже почти десять.  
— А у меня выходной. Я не буду просыпаться и петь, я буду лежать и не двигаться весь день.  
— В полдень мы летим в Осаку.  
— Ты вчера говорил, что послезавтра нам надо быть в Сеуле.  
— Это послезавтра. А сегодня нам надо быть в Осаке.  
— Зачем? — простонал Уорд.  
— Сегодня там открывается ежегодная выставка бонсай.  
— Я не хочу смотреть на карликовые деревья.  
— Там даже можно их купить…  
— Ты знаешь, как сложно управлять многомиллиардной компанией находясь в сотнях тысяч километров вдали от офиса, одновременно бегая с горящей задницей по всей Азии, и ночуя в сомнительных отелях без кондиционера, сервиса и интернета?  
— Ну хорошо, — Уорд почувствовал, как матрас слегка промялся под весом Дэнни. — Тот свиток, который мы нашли в Бангкоке...  
— Мне плевать на свиток.  
— Оказывается, на нем изображен не какой-то условный бонсай, а вполне конкретное дерево под названием Белый Дракон. Ему что-то около четырехсот лет. Так вот…  
— Дэнни, я ни-ку-да сегодня не пойду.  
Уорд почувствовал как Дэнни тянет за простыню.  
— Просто тебе надо проснуться и зарядиться энергией.  
— Ты нашел в этой дыре кофе?  
— Здесь есть отличный зеленый чай, — простыня, несмотря на попытки Уорда ее остановить, продолжала сползать. — Небольшая растяжка, медитация, несколько упражнений, спарринг…  
Уорд резко ухватил простыню за мгновение до того, как она соскользнула с бедер, сел, и хмуро уставился на отвратительно бодрое лицо Дэнни.  
— Если бы ты знал, как я жалею…  
— Нет, ты не жалеешь, — улыбнулся Дэнни.  
В свете яркого утра его глаза казались совсем прозрачными.  
— Тебе это нравится.  
Уорд хмыкнул:  
— Регулярно получать по морде, убегать от людей с острыми предметами и прятаться от пуль?  
— Поэтому, — Дэнни ухватил Уорда за руку и потянул на себя, — я учу тебя кунг-фу.

**Author's Note:**

> сентябрь 2018


End file.
